Head Over Heels
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Izaya Orihara's crush on the monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, has only been growing for every day and every time he saw him. And now, he is head over heels in love with him. Shizaya, OOC.
1. Hysterical

Izaya Orihara pressed his forehead up against the window, like it would let him see out the glass better. It didn't, though. His eyes watched the blond man, who was leaning up against the wall of the opposite building, smoking. He had been standing there for several hours, watching the bodyguard, who also had been standing there for several hours. He had been stalking the monster of Ikebukuro for days, maybe weeks now, and he hadn't been home to Shinjuku at that time. He had been staying at a random and very small apartment those past weeks, of course very close to the monster. Like Namie had said before Izaya left for stalking, he was obsessed. Obsessed with the monster of Ikebukuro. He knew pretty much everything about him. If he had to be honest, he had been stalking the blond ever since high school.

Shizuo Heiwajima let a deep sigh pass his lips, forcing the smoke from the now done cigarette come out of his mouth. He threw the cigarette down on the ground and moved one foot over to turn it out completely. He had finished his job at the debt collector hours ago, and now he had nothing to do. He moved away from the wall of a random building on the now pretty much empty streets, before he started walking in the direction of his own apartment. He needed rest. After a long and annoying day, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Just for a bit. Relax. But there was this... smell. Something was wrong. He had had that feeling for weeks now. Something was off in Ikebukuro. And he knew exactly who would appear sooner or later. He was prepared for the usual fight between the two enemies; the monster and the informant.

Izaya finally left the window, when the blond started walking. He ran down the stairs of the building and finally made it out of the building. He almost ran into the blond, but stopped right in front of him and smirked widely. "Hello, Shizu-chan~ !" He sounded exhausted, though he tried his hardest to hide it.

Shizuo stopped the second the raven haired ran in front of him. He gave him a long and deep glare. "I knew something was off..." He sighed and quickly felt the usual anger appear in him again. "What the hell do you want, flea?" His voice was in the usual aggressive tone and his expressions in his face matched the tone perfectly. He was angry. Just like that. He got angry so easily, when it was the informant.

"Oh I don't know, Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled and took a step forward toward the taller blond. His heart was beating faster than it should. What the hell was wrong with him? Without thinking, he just twirled close to the blond and pulled his arms up in the air. "I'm having fun~ !" He giggled again and threw his arms around the taller male's neck to pull himself closer. "Want to join me... Shizu-chan?" A teasing smirk appeared on his face. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel this... happy? It was only Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro. He couldn't make his heart beat faster than it really should. Something was definitely wrong. But somehow, Izaya didn't care. He was just... happy.

For some reason, Shizuo didn't pull back or pushed the smaller male off of him. He just continued his aggressive glare down at him. "What the hell do you want, flea?" He froze the second the informant leaned closer to him.

Izaya smiled widely at the blond, as he slowly leaned his head closer to him. "Nothing." He looked the blond in the eyes and leaned a bit closer.

That was it. Shizuo pushed the smaller male off of him, making him fall to the ground, and took a step back. "What the hell is wrong with you, you damn flea?" His voice quickly went in a yelling and loud tone.

"Oww..." Izaya mumbled as he landed down on the hard ground. Even though the bodyguard had been this mean to him for years, ever since high school, he still felt sadder than he though he would. Tears appeared in his eyes, but he hid it by tilting his head downward and pulling a hand up to make the tears stop. Something was really wrong with him.

Shizuo let a growl pass his lips, when the informant didn't say anything. "Just get your stupid ass out of Ikebukuro and stay away, flea!" He was almost shouting at the smaller male and he stayed angry as hell. Though that anger quickly disappeared, when he heard sniffling coming from the raven haired.

Izaya didn't even notice it. He had started crying. The tears ran down his cheeks and apparently he was quite loud. He slowly tilted his head upward to look at the angry blond, but all he did, was to cry even more. It only took a very short moment before he got even louder. He was crying hysterically like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was short, I'm sorry. But I want to know if anyone wants me to continue this, before I start writing longer chapters. So... want me to continue?**

**I just wanted to write this story, because I think I need something... well, like this. And I got so inspired all of the sudden xD**

**Please review, thank you~ ! ^w^**


	2. Observation

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews~ ! They made me so happy, so I decided to write more! ^w^**

* * *

><p>Izaya kept on crying hysterically for what felt like hours for the bodyguard. But when he stopped, it was sudden and his whining stopped within a second. The informant slowly stood up and looked at the blond with teary eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had actually just cried hysterically in front the monster of Ikebukuro. He blushed darkly in embarrassment and quickly turned around.<p>

Shizuo stood like frozen by shock form the sight of the crying informant. He had never seen him cry before. He had thrown so many things after him, trying to kill him, and just a few words would make him cry hysterically? Something was definitely wrong and both of them knew it.

Without saying another word, Izaya just took a deep breath and ran away from the blond.

_1 week later..._

It had been one week since the day, where Izaya Orihara had been crying hysterically in front of the monster of Ikebukuro. But that didn't stop him from stalking the man. He had been watching him from distance. He was always nearby. But he also made sure, that the blond wouldn't be able to notice him at all. He was embarrassed for some reason, and he just didn't wanted to talk to him.

The informant followed the bodyguard's every step and noted everything that was interesting. And now he was hiding in an alleyway and watched the monster smoke a lit up cigarette.

Shizuo hadn't seen the annoying flea for a week now. He was happy about that, if he had to say it himself. But the peace didn't come to him. He had his work as a bodyguard for the debt collector after all, and it was his job to lose it and explode of anger over pretty much nothing. Well... at least so the people would pay their debts.

The bodyguard threw the now done cigarette down on the ground and stepped over it to turn it out completely. And that was when he noticed something or someone in the alleyway straight ahead. He narrowed his eyes, but as he did, the person or whatever it was disappeared.

Izaya's heart was beating fast, as he tried to become as thin as the wall and shadow. He really didn't wanted the blond to notice him. Not just yet. He wanted to observe him for just another few days.

Izaya's observation lasted another few days. But it was now time to return home to Shinjuku. He knew he would have to pass the blond at the way home. He took a deep breath, when he eyed the bodyguard, before he quickly walked passed him. Though his eyes glanced at the taller male's face, and what he saw made him slow down a bit. The monster of Ikebukuro was... smiling.

Shizuo was standing in his own thoughts. He didn't really know what he was thinking about. Well, that was a lie. He was thinking about a person. A person he never thought he would be thinking about. A smile was spread across his face, for some reason. Apparently that thought of the person made him smile. And it annoyed the hell out of him. Though his thought quickly got pulled away, when he noticed the man standing right in front of him. The raven haired informant was staring at him.

Izaya had stopped walking right in front of the man, staring at him with wide open eyes. He couldn't believe it. The blond was actually smiling. He hadn't seen him smile for who knows how long. He quickly noticed, that the man was looking back at him, and for some reason, he just blushed lightly. He quickly turned his head. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'm leaving Ikebukuro now." He didn't really needed to say anything else. He quickly just ran away from the blond, ran toward Shinjuku.

_Hours later in Shinjuku..._

Izaya sighed heavily, as he leaned back on his black leather chair, that he always used to spin around in. But now, he didn't feel like doing it. He let his computers stay turned on, but he drifted his eyes away from the screen and over to the brunette, Namie Yagiri. "Namie~, can I ask you something?" He held his head up with his one hand and arm, as he watched the woman carefully.

Namie turned around to give the informant the usual glare. "That's weird. You usual just ask whatever is on your mind, you freak." She sighed shortly and crossed her arms, looking at the raven haired. "But sure."

"When you have a crush on someone, you think about them all the time, right?" Izaya watched the brunette carefully, his voice in a quite depressing tone, which was very weird.

"Yes, that's right. Though it sounds more like love to me." Namie paused and walked close to the desk, that now was in between them. "Wait... Are you in love with someone?" She placed her hands down on the desk and leaned toward the raven haired. "Who is it?"

Izaya stared back at the woman in front of him and grinned widely. "None of your business, Namie-chan~ !" He leaned heavily back on the black leather chair, his eyes still locked on the brunette. He was quiet for just a few seconds, before he talked again. "If I was in love, would I then be... obsessed with that person?" The only respond he got, was a single nod from Namie. He sighed deeply. "Namie~ !" he whined and leaned further back on the chair. "What are you supposed to do, if you are in love?"

"Tell the person you love them," was the simple and short answer Namie gave back to the informant, before she leaned back and crossed her arms again. Without saying anything else, she just turned around and walked away from the desk and the man sitting behind it.

Izaya looked after the raven haired and sighed, before he moved his one hand up to place it on his own head. He mumbled low to himself; "so I'm supposed to confess to Shizu-chan? That's just not going to happen..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could have done a better job on this chapter, I know. I just feel quite depressed at the moment, so I don't really feel like writing anything that has something to do with love. But I still wanted to write this chapter! And don't worry, I will not stop writing~ !**

**I will be able to write more for a few months, because my RP will go down in a few weeks for those months. Guys, I'm telling you; NEVER fall for your RP partner! It's not worth it...**

**Please review~ ! ^^**


	3. It's love

Izaya sighed heavily and took another spin on his black leather chair. For once, his computers were turned off, the screens completely black. It wasn't like him at all. He would always search around on the internet and gather information on interesting people. But he just didn't feel like it then, and that was really not like him at all. Something was definitely wrong, and he knew it. He had been sitting in his chair and spinning around for hours now, without doing anything else than think.

Of course, Namie had noticed the unusual behavior from her boss and it was starting to annoy her more than she thought it would. She walked over to the raven haired and gave him the usual glare, her arms crossed. "Freak... are you just going to sit in your chair and spin all day? Because if you are, I'm just going to leave now."

The informant looked up at the brunette and he frowned lightly at her words. "Namie-chan~, you can't leave your beloved boss, when he obviously needs help." He spun around on the chair yet another time, before he finally pulled himself up to stand up on the floor. He walked close to the woman and looked carefully at her for several moments, before he finally opened his mouth to say something. "Namie-chan... how do you confess your love to someone?" he asked and tilted his head slightly to the one side.

Namie raised her one eyebrow and stopped her glaring at the informant. He was obviously desperate to know things about love, but she didn't even think about asking why. "Just say you're in love with them, kiss them or just express your love in some way. But... if it was me, I would just stick with the 'I'm in love with you'-thing," was her very quick answer to the raven haired, as she turned around a bit to stand with her side to the male.

For once Izaya actually listened carefully to every word that came out of the woman's mouth. He was desperate now. He wanted the monster of Ikebukuro all to himself. He finally realized, that it was actually love he felt toward that man. It had probably always been that way. He only just realized it now, when he actually was thinking about it. His head was always filled with Shizuo Heiwajima. He was obsessed, to say it short.

Izaya gave Namie a short nod as respond and then smiled widely. "Thank you very much, Namie-chan~ !" He turned around and quickly walked over to grab his fur coat, before he almost ran out of the office and toward Ikebukuro, the city where his love was known as a monster.

_A bit later in Ikebukuro..._

Shizuo sighed as he closed the door, that led into his apartment. It wasn't long ago, since he had finished his work with the debt collector and he was now exhausted. His normal work day consisted of endless fights and him just losing it over barely anything.

He didn't think about locking the door. It wouldn't matter anyway. No one would even dare come near his apartment, only if they didn't know it was his. He quickly took his shoes off and walked toward the bedroom. But he quickly stopped, when he heard a sudden knock on the door. Without thinking about it more than once, he just turned around and walked back toward the door, his expressions slowly getting annoyed. But when he opened the door and his eyes met the informant, it only got worse. "What the hell do you want, flea?" His voice was of course in an aggressive and annoyed tone. All he wanted, was to go rest a bit and be ready for yet another day as a bodyguard for the debt collector.

Izaya swallowed thickly and a light pink color appeared on his cheeks, when the blond opened the door. His heart suddenly started beating faster than it normally did. This was probably the first and only time he would ever be... well, in love. He tried his hardest to gain a confident grin, but it just failed and became a quite nervous looking smile. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'm only here to tell you something." His voice sounded sad for some reason, like he knew how Shizuo would react after he had confessed to him.

Shizuo forced himself to calm down just a bit, but he was ready to explode any second, if the informant did something weird. He sighed lightly and crossed his arms across his own chest and looked down at the raven haired. "Fine," was really all he had to say back at the nervous-looking male in front of him. He didn't really know what else to say. There wasn't anything else he could say. Or he could just beat Izaya up, but he was actually just a bit curious. What brought him to the bodyguard's apartment this late and what was so important, that he had to tell him right at that time?

"I'm..." Izaya swallowed thickly again and slowly took a short step toward the taller male, his face light red in a blush across his cheeks. He was not prepared to confess right at that second. It was like his mind just went blank. He didn't know what to say. His heart was beating faster than normal, a lot faster. He had never confessed to anyone before after all. This was the first time he had ever been in love and first time he ever had to confess to someone. But why was it so hard? He is Izaya Orihara, damn it! Nothing should be difficult for him to tell anyone! But Shizuo was different. He wasn't one of his lovely humans. He was his beloved monster, who he loved so much. He stared up at the blond, trying to find words, even though Namie had already told him exactly what to say right before he left his office.

The bodyguard narrowed his eyes a bit, as the informant suddenly went silent. He quickly noticed the light red color on the other male's face, but he didn't comment anything about it. He didn't feel like it was necessary to know. At least not at that moment. "You're what, flea?" His voice was surprisingly not in an aggressive and angry tone anymore. That tone kind of just disappeared when he opened his mouth and let words come out.

The informant took a deep breath in and tilted his head down to hide his light blush and to look down at the ground. "I'm... in love with you, Shizu-chan." His tone softened but he kept his voice loud enough for the blond to hear his confession. His heart was beating faster than before. Finally. He had finally confessed his love to his beloved monster. Now he only needed to see how the bodyguard reacted to his confession. He very slowly lifted his head back up, so his eyes could drift up to look at the taller male.

Shizuo stared down at the smaller male and was silent for several awkward moments, after the informant had confessed. Finally, he made a sound. He tsk'd shortly and took a step back inside his apartment, as he placed his one hand on the door. "Like hell you are."

Without letting the raven haired say anything else, Shizuo just slammed the door, that led into his apartment, shut and left Izaya outside by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 4 will be published within a few days, probably. I have nothing else to do, really.**

**My RP partner is leaving me for a while starting from now, so I will have more time to write on my fanfictions.**

**Reviews makes me happy~ ! ^w^**


	4. Listen to your heart

Izaya stared for what felt like forever at the now closed door. He felt tears slowly appearing in his eyes, but he held them back. He had never thought about that reaction. It didn't come as a surprise, though. He knew Shizuo and of course he wouldn't believe him, even though it was the truth. That was how it always had been and probably always would be. But that didn't make the tears in his eyes go away. It only made it a whole lot worse. He was really on the edge of crying right there. In front of the door that led into his love.

After several moments, he finally gave up and turned around. The monster wasn't coming back out and believing him. He knew that. It would probably never happen anyway. He took a deep breath in, before he started walking. He felt himself shaking lightly as he walked home to Shinjuku. It was getting dark after all, and it was probably close to midnight. But the informant didn't care. He wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep. Why the hell was it so terrible to confess his love for the bodyguard? Why did he feel so... heartbroken?

Izaya walked for a long time before he finally made it home to his office in Shinjuku. His bangs from his raven colored hair covered his eyes, as he quickly pushed the door open. He was hiding his eyes, since he knew he would look like he had been crying.

Namie quickly looked up from her cellphone, when she heard the door being opened with a loud bang. She looked at the informant and she slowly lifted her one eyebrow. The raven haired really didn't look very happy. "How did it go confessing?" she asked, but regretted it the second after by Izaya's reaction.

Izaya froze quickly and lowered his head even more. Behind his bangs, tears appeared in his eyes. No! He couldn't cry right now. He wasn't a freaking girl or crybaby! He was Izaya Orihara, and just because he got his heart broken, he wasn't going to let that make him depressed. He slowly lifted his head again to give the brunette an evil glare. "Shut up..." was all he mumbled in an aggressive tone, before he turned around and threw himself down on the couch.

_Meanwhile in Ikebukuro..._

Shizuo had been sitting on the couch in his apartment and staring at nothing ever since he had shut the door at the raven haired. The informant's words repeated themselves inside his head for who knows how many times. They just kept repeating themselves in his head. And he couldn't do anything about it. He had tried to make the flea's voice get out of his head, but it didn't work at all, so he just gave up rather quickly. It was impossible for him to stop thinking about the words Izaya had said to him. Was it really true? Was Izaya actually in love with him?

Hours passed without Shizuo even moved away from the couch. But after the hours passed, he finally decided to at least get some rest. Even if he wasn't going to sleep at all. He had work the next day after all, and it was already passed midnight. He pulled himself up from the couch and walked toward the bedroom in the apartment.

_At the same time in Shinjuku..._

Izaya finally pulled his head up from the pillow, and only a short second after, he sat up in the couch. "I need to pee..." he mumbled low, mostly to himself, but he knew Namie would be able to hear it. If she was there that was. But she wasn't she had gone home a bit under an hour ago, leaving the raven haired to cry by himself. He hadn't been crying though. He wasn't going to let that one thing make him all depressed and cry himself to sleep. He wouldn't allow it. He wasn't a crybaby. He was Izaya Orihara, the informant, and he couldn't let himself cry. Not again.

He sighed heavily, as he stood up from the couch and walked toward the bathroom not far away from the couch, he before had been lying on, not doing anything else than just lying there. He grabbed his phone quickly, just before he entered the bathroom. Even though he was alone in his office, he closed the door and locked it. Without giving it a second thought, he turned his phone on and clicked to write a new message. It only took him a short moment, before he had finished the message. But right before he pushed the send-button, he hesitated. He took a deep breath and finally pushed send, sending the message to the monster in Ikebukuro.

_Ikebukuro..._

Shizuo grumbled low, when he heard his phone in his pocket make that annoying sound, that meant he got a message. He was lying in his bed, his thoughts all pointed to the flea. He didn't know why. Or well... if he had to be honest, he knew exactly why he was thinking so much about that didn't mean anyone was going to know anything about it.

He quickly pulled his phone up from his pocket and went in to read the message. When he saw who had send the message, he frowned lightly, glaring at the name in the display. '_Flea_'. He didn't wanted to let it be the flea's real name in his phone. He sighed shortly and opened the message to read.

'_Shizu-chan... are you awake?_' was what the message read. Shizuo just grumbled something low to himself, as he started moving his finger around on the buttons to write a respond. He didn't hesitate at all. He just hit the send-button and closed his phone again, letting his eyes drift up at the blank ceiling again.

_Shinjuku..._

Izaya couldn't help but smile widely, as he received the message from Shizuo. He quickly opened it and read it within a short moment. He giggled shortly, when he was done. "'_Leave me alone, flea_'" he read out loud to himself. He quickly wrote a respond and hit send. After a short second, he placed the phone next to himself and finally went to do what he came to the bathroom for; to pee.

_Again, in Ikebukuro..._

'_Goodnight, Shizu-chan~ -heart-_'. Shizuo read the text over and over again. Why did that one little message make his heart beat so fast? This wasn't normal, not normal at all. And it annoyed him a lot. He decided, after several long moments, that he wasn't going to reply back. He didn't think he needed to do it.

He placed his phone down on the bed next to him and moved his one hand up to place it on his forehead, as he stared up at the blank ceiling above him. "Damn it..." he mumbled low to himself after several moments, where he just did nothing. He sighed heavily, before he continued his mumbling to himself. "I think I actually like that flea a bit..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys... I'm sorry, but right now I'm just almost too depressed to write anything. I might not update as much as I was planning to. But I'm not dead**

**I don't know when chapter 5 will be out. It will be a really long one probably, and also a chapter filled with... well, love. And I am sick of love right now. Don't ask why... But I promise I will write on it. Just don't expect it to be out for at least... let's say a week.**

**As always; please review~ ! ^w^**


	5. Confessions

Izaya took yet another spin in the black leather chair, his thoughts going around in his head. He wanted the monster all to himself, and so he decided he wanted to make him fall in love with him. Even if the bodyguard didn't believe the raven haired was madly in love with him, he wanted to prove that he was and make him fall madly in love him, so they could be together forever. He was head over heals in love with Shizuo after all. He couldn't stop thinking about him. And that had started the very first time he saw him, the day in high school.

His eyes trailed over the desk in front of him to the computer with nothing at all on it, only to see what time it was. A wide smile spread across his face and he quickly grabbed his phone to very quickly write a text to his beloved monster, who probably already was up and on the way to work. But just as he was about to hit send, he stopped. "Wait... Tom isn't in town for the next month..." he mumbled low to himself, as he stared down on the message he was about to send. Instead of sending it, he deleted it, closing the phone and placed it back down at the table.

Izaya finally left the chair and stood up. He grabbed his usual fur coat, before he walked out of the empty office. He had asked Namie to stay home for the next few days. Just a few hours ago, he got the perfect idea; he was going to give the monster of Ikebukuro all his attention and make him fall madly in love with him, so he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him.

It only took him a few moments, before he arrived in Ikebukuro, where his beloved monster was known as the strongest. But as he was on his way toward Shizuo's apartment, he finally realized something. He had no idea how to seduce someone. It was his first love after all. Without giving it a second thought, he turned around and started walking toward the house, where Shinra and Celty lived. He had to ask them about it.

Only a second after Izaya knocked on the door, that led into the house, Shinra opened it. A wide smile spread across the underground doctor's face, as he saw the informant. "Ahh, Izaya-kun! Come in!" he said in the usual happy tone, as he stepped to the side and let the raven haired enter. He closed the door after the other entered and walked back into the living room, where the headless Dullahan sat on the couch.

Celty quickly grabbed her phone and typed something extremely fast, before she showed the message to the informant. '_What brings you here, Izaya?_' was what the display showed to the raven haired.

Izaya looked from the underground doctor to the Dullahan, after he had read the message. A heavy and loud sigh passed his lips, as he sat down on the couch next to the headless woman. "I need some advise," he said simply and looked down. He knew this wasn't like him to come and actually ask about something he really needed to know. It was not like Izaya Orihara, the informant. If it was about anything else, he would find out about it by himself, gather information about it. But this was something he had never tried before. This was new and yet... he had been feeling this way toward Shizuo for so many years.

'_That's weird,_' Celty typed fast and showed the message to the informant. '_It's not like you to ask people about something. What is it?_'

Izaya explained quickly, but he didn't mention Shizuo's name, not even once. He wasn't ready to say who he loved, even though it was quite obvious, since he explained how the person he loved acted. And that description only matched the monster of Ikebukuro. When he was done explaining, he looked over at the headless Dullahan and the underground doctor, who sat on the couch next to him.

Both of them smiled, or at least that was what it looked like. Shinra smiled and if Celty had had a head, she would too. Celty quickly typed on the phone's screen, before she showed the message to the informant, who quickly read it. '_You must really love him, since you're asking for help about making him yours._'

Izaya drifted his eyes from the screen to the odd couple on the couch. He stared at them, his face slowly going in a light red color. "Him?" he said and laughed awkwardly, like it wasn't true that he loved a guy. "Who said it was a him?" He continued the awkward laughter, but stopped the second he felt a stare from both the underground doctor and the headless woman, even though she didn't have eyes to stare at him. He slowly looked down and nodded once, his face red. "Yeah, I love him..."

There was a short silence, until the sound of typing fingers across a flat surface broke the almost awkward silence. Celty showed the phone with the long message to the informant. '_You've love him since high school, right? I know you have, I could tell by just looking at you. And I'm sure he eventually will feel the same. As to have to make him yours, I think you should just give him flowers, sweets and be there for him. You could go over to him now. He told me Tom isn't in town, so he's probably bored. Go over and give him company, give him chocolate or something._'

Izaya read the message over and over, before he nodded once and looked at the headless woman, who, if she had a head, she would smile happily to the informant. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he will never love me. He wants to kill me, not... be with me." The raven haired sighed and pulled himself up from the couch, so he was standing up. "But I'll give it a try anyway."

The informant thanked the two shortly, even though Shinra hadn't really said anything, before he walked out of the house and toward the monster's apartment.

_A short time later at Shizuo's apartment..._

Shizuo ran a hand through his blond hair, as he walked toward the door, that led into his quite messy apartment. He hadn't been interrupted in anything at all, when he heard the knocking. He didn't have anything to do anyway, since Tom wasn't in town for the next month. He opened the door with a sigh and his calm expression quickly disappeared, when he saw the informant on the other side of the door. He frowned, when he saw what the smaller male was standing with. A bouquet flowers and a box of chocolate.

Izaya blushed darkly and tightened his grip around the flowers and the box of chocolate, when he saw the blond's face. "H-Hello, Shizu-chan!" It was obvious, that he was nervous as hell. His heart was racing fast, when he reached his arms toward the bodyguard, handing him the flowers and chocolate. He lowered his head to at least try to hide his red face. "Th-these are for you!"

Shizuo stared down at the flowers and chocolate, but took them in his hands anyway. "Thanks?" he mumbled and took a step to the side. He had never gotten flowers or chocolate before. He had never had anyone to give him that. And if he had to be honest, he had never been in love before. But that had nothing to do with what happened right at that moment. Or so he thought.

The two men stood in silence for what felt like hours, before Shizuo finally broke the awkward silence. "Do you... want to come in?" he asked and looked at the raven haired, as he slowly walked inside the apartment again, leaving the door open for the informant.

Izaya lifted his head in surprise. He thought he was going to be killed by what he did. Was the monster happy for the flowers and chocolate? A small but happy smile spread across his face, as he walked inside the apartment, closing the door after him. "Thank you!" His voice still sounded nervous as hell. He was really nervous. He walked over to stand next to the couch. He didn't know what to do, so he just looked awkwardly around.

Shizuo placed the flowers on the table in the kitchen, before he walked to the couch and sat down, placing the box of chocolate on the small table in front of him. He looked up at the blushing raven haired. "Come sit, flea." He shortly patted the seat next to him on the couch. It only took him a short second to realize what he had done. What the hell was he doing? He had only got flowers and chocolate from the informant and he was going to have him sit next to him? Never! But it was like he couldn't control his own body. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He just did it, even though he tried to stop himself.

Without hesitating, Izaya sat down next to the bodyguard on the couch. He blushed darker and his heart was beating faster at how close he was to his beloved monster. He lowered his face to look down at his hands. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say.

"Flea... Why did you give me flowers and chocolate?" Shizuo asked suddenly. He was curious, but he didn't even think when he asked. The words just came out of his mouth.

Izaya swallowed thickly, before he answered honestly; "Because I want you to fall madly in love with me, just like I am madly in love with you, Shizu-chan."

There was an awkwardly silence between the two, before Shizuo sighed shortly. What he was about to say, was something he really didn't wanted to say. But like the question only a short moment ago, he couldn't control his own body. And if he had to be honest, he wanted to tell the informant anyway. He took a deep breath and looked at Izaya, before he opened his mouth to speak. "You can stop trying to make me fall in love with you, flea." He paused for a short second, before he continued in a mumbling tone; "I already am..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fffuuu, that was a long chapter. It didn't take that long, though. I don't know if it's that good, but I tried my best to make it longer than the other chapters.**

**Thanks for your reviews to Chapter 4! :3**

**Please review~! ^w^**


	6. World's biggest crush

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews~! ^w^**

* * *

><p>In a split second, Izaya's face grew hot and dark red, just because of the words the bodyguard had just said. Quickly his hands got up to cover his dark red cheeks. He let out a short and silent squeal, like a little high school girl and kicked with his legs. This couldn't be true. It was his first love and all he ever dreamed about, and the one loved loved him back? It was too good to be true. He wouldn't believe it. The bodyguard was lying. That was all he would believe.<p>

His face grew into a darker red, when he turned his head to stare up at the blond, his eyes wide open in hope, that what he just said was true. His heart was beating faster and faster for every second. It was beating so fast, that he thought he might just die. Die of happiness. He scooted just a little bit closer to the blond, his eyes watching the other male's face carefully, trying to figure out if it was a lie.

Shizuo pulled his head a bit back, when he realized how close they were. It wasn't uncomfortable close, it was just... too close at that moment. "Don't stare at me like that, flea," he finally said to break the awkward silence between them. "It's true. I... I am in love with you..."

"N-Not as much as I am in love with you, Shizu-chan." Izaya sounded nervous. He was insanely nervous now. He scooted even closer to the taller male, so their bodies touched. "But if you are in love with me, then..." He paused, feeling his face grow even more hot and into an even darker red. "Then kiss me." He leaned his head closer up to the blond and slowly closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to finally meet. He hadn't been counting, but he had dreamed about kissing Shizuo at least a thousand times. This would be his first kiss from his first love.

Shizuo took a deep breath in and leaned close to the informant. But right as their lips was about to meet, he pulled away again, feeling his heart beat faster and his face get an almost invisible red color. "I'm not going to kiss you, flea." He slowly turned his head and looked away from the raven haired next to him.

Izaya slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the blond, his face slowly going pale. He leaned back a bit and lowered his head to hide his obvious disappointment. "Why not?" he asked in a mumbling and disappointed tone. He really thought it was going to go smoothly after they both had confessed their feelings for each other. Or was Shizuo lying about it?

Shizuo slowly turned his head a bit to hide his face completely from the other. "I... haven't really kissed anyone before..." he answered honestly. It was true. He had never kissed anyone before and he never thought he was going to kiss anyone ever. Who would kiss a monster anyway?

Within a short second, Izaya lifted his head up and stared at the blond with wide opened eyes. "You haven't?" Here he was, thinking the bodyguard wouldn't kiss him because he wouldn't kiss a guy. That thought quickly got pushed out of his head, when he realized that both their first kisses would be from each other. And that made him blush again and his heart beat faster. They would get their first kiss form each other. He small but happy smile got spread across his face, just by that thought.

"Well, I haven't kissed anyone either, so..." Izaya stared at the taller male with hope in his eyes, hope that he would get his first kiss from the man he loved for so long. His love had only gotten stronger for every day. Not even the endless fights would make him love him less. They made him love him even more. "And you..." he paused to swallow thickly, before he continued; "you like me, don't you?"

Shizuo turned his head to look back at the raven haired, before he slowly nodded. "Yeah, I... I like you." His voice wasn't in a mumbling tone anymore. He liked that damn flea, and he couldn't lie about it anymore. He really liked him. He didn't know if he loved him, though. He wasn't ready to love anyone and he wasn't sure if he every was going to be ready to say 'I love you' to anyone. Not even if he really loved that person.

Izaya's face quickly got into a dark red color again and his heart was beating really fast suddenly. He waved his arms up and down several times, before he stopped and turned around to hide his completely dark red face. He smacked his hands up to his red cheeks and tried to calm down. But his heart only beat faster and his face only grew more red, when the bodyguard moved closer.

Shizuo scooted closer to the raven haired, close enough for he could see the one red cheek on the informant's face. "You're not used to people liking you, are you?" Even though it normally would sound like he was mocking the other, he wasn't. Not at all. But the raven haired's reaction was almost impossible for him to not tease him just a little bit. He didn't, though. He knew this wasn't the time to tease.

Izaya turned his head just a bit to be able to glance at the bodyguard. His heart was beating ridiculously fast, just because he was so close to his love. He had only been this close to him, when he was about to get killed. It was almost too good to be true. But he had realized, that this was reality. This was true. Shizuo did love him. Or at least like him.

He turned around to face the blond and looked up at him, his face completely red. "N-No... I'm not used to people liking me. Especially not, when I like that person back... way too much." He took a deep breath in and lowered his head a bit, before he continued to speak; "I'm acting like a freaking high school girl with the worlds biggest crush, dammit!" His voice cracked, like he was about to cry again. This time it would be out of happiness, though.

Shizuo tried holding it back, but he couldn't. He just leaned back a bit and laughed. Yes. Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro, laughed. And because of something the flea, Izaya Orihara, said, the person everyone thought he hated like hell. But he didn't hate him. Not at all. He had only realized that a year or so ago, though. But it was still new for him.

Izaya looked surprised up, when he heard the unfamiliar laughter. He couldn't remember ever seeing the bodyguard laugh. And that only made him smile lightly. His laughter... It went right into his heart, like he just fell even more in love with him. Just because of that laugh. "Why are you laughing? Not... that I don't want you to."

Shizuo slowly calmed down and stopped laughing. He leaned just a bit closer to the informant again, a small smile planted on his lips. "You just called yourself a girl." It wasn't that funny, but he still laughed. This was definitely not how he pictured his first love and relationship to be. Wait... relationship? None of them had asked, but for some reason, both of them knew they wanted to be together. Probably forever. It was... weird for Shizuo.

Izaya lowered his head slowly, the light smile not leaving his face. "Oh..." was really all he could say. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. His heart kept beating fast, faster than it should be able to. He was very close to his beloved monster after all.

Not giving it a second thought, Shizuo placed a few fingers under the informant's chin and tilted the other's head up again. He stared down at the raven haired for several moments, before he slowly leaned close to the other. Without hesitating even once, he let his lips meet Izaya's in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And why did I make it so fast? I couldn't stop all of the sudden. I just kept writing, and before I knew it, I had finished this chapter.**

**Anyway; please review~! ^w^**


	7. Relationship

Izaya's eyes widened and his face turned completely red in a split second. His face was hot, like he had just stepped into an oven, and his heart was beating even faster than it ever had. His lips were actually connected with the bodyguard's! He had never even dared to believe it would happen. He had dreamed about it countless times, hoping it someday would happen. But he never thought it was going to be this soon. He had no experience, so he had no idea what to do.

He didn't wanted the kiss to break. He wanted to taste the blond's lips forever. His eyes slowly closed and his arms snaked around the bodyguard's neck slowly. He wanted him to stay close. He wanted his first kiss to last forever. But he knew it wasn't possible. Both of them would eventually need air. And he knew he would be the first to pull back.

Shizuo let his arms snake around the smaller male's waist, his body in a quite awkward position. He was turned half around to face the other man. But he really didn't care at that moment. A light red color slowly appeared on his cheeks, as he continued the soft kiss. The kiss didn't go deeper than just letting their lips be connected. He wasn't going to have both their first kiss get any further than that. He didn't know how to do it, so he decided not to.

The soft kiss lasted another few moments, before the raven haired finally needed air. Even though he really didn't wanted to, he pulled his head a bit back, his eyes slowly opened to see the blond's face. His face was completely red and his heart was racing. He swallowed thickly, as he slowly moved over to sit on the bodyguard's lap, his legs on both sides of the man. His arms stayed around the monster's neck, his eyes locked on Shizuo's. He wanted the kiss to start again. But he was nervous. He wasn't even near to be ready to take the next step. Not now, not for a while.

The blond's arms stayed wrapped around the informant's waist to keep him close to himself, even when the other male climbed onto his lap. He didn't care. If anything, he wanted him there. He didn't know what to say to break the silence. It wasn't awkward, not at all. If it was anything, it was nice. He stared back into Izaya's eyes, not ever wanting to let him go. This wasn't like any of them. But no one was to watch them, no one was to laugh of them. He knew no one would anyway. He was the monster of Ikebukuro and no one dared to ever to anything to piss him off. Unless they didn't know who the hell he was. He would break them in two in a second, if they had any sort of problem with Izaya's and his relationship. Wait... relationship?

Izaya couldn't break the silence. But he knew someone eventually had to. And so, he opened his mouth to say something, anything. But he was interrupted quickly by his phone, that suddenly started to ring. He sighed shortly, before he moved a hand down his pocket to pick it up. He didn't give the screen a single look. He just answered. "Hello?"

"_Izaya-kun_!" Shinra's voice was loud and happy in the phone, not what you would expect when it was close to midnight. Yes, it was almost midnight. That's how long Izaya had stayed in Shizuo's apartment. Hours. "_Celty wanted me to ask you how it went? What did he say? Are you guys together now? Are you staying over?_" The underground doctor sounded like he was reading up from something, like Celty had written what she wanted him to say.

Izaya sighed shortly and looked at the bodyguard. "Too many questions, Shinra," he said and rolled shortly with his eyes. "And it went..." he paused, studying the blond's face carefully. "...perfect." A soft smile spread across his face.

Shizuo sighed silently, when he heard the underground doctor's name. Of course it was Shinra. It only took him a second to figure out why he had called the informant. Of course Izaya would ask Celty for help.

"_Really? That's great. So... are you staying over?_" Izaya could guess, that the underground doctor was smiling widely at that moment.

"No. Actually, I was going to go in about..." Izaya stopped himself, when he saw the look in the bodyguard's eyes. It was like they asked him to stay. And that only made him blush lightly. "Yes. I'm staying over." He didn't wait for a respond from the doctor. He just hung up and leaned back to place the phone on the table behind him. His arm snaked around the blond's neck and he smiled softly. "You really want me to stay?"

"Yes." That was all Shizuo needed to say. Not anything else. He said it without hesitating. He wanted the informant to stay. For now, that was. He didn't care what everybody else would think, if they walked out of the same apartment. He slowly tightened his grip around the smaller man, who was still sitting on his lap. "Do you... want to go to bed?" He didn't plan to do anything. He was actually quite tired. He wanted to sleep.

Izaya blushed darkly at the question, but just nodded. "Y-Yes." He took a deep breath in and finally left the bodyguard's lap. He stood still for just a short moment, before he grabbed around the monster's wrist and pulled him up from the couch.

Somehow Shizuo managed to get the informant's hand down in his own, before he walked to the bedroom not far away. He was holding hand... with Izaya. It was weird, since he never had held hands with anyone before.

As they entered the bedroom, Izaya slowly looked around, his face bright red. He was holding hands with Shizuo after all. "Uhm... We need to... get something else on, I guess?" he mumbled and looked up at the blond.

Shizuo thought shortly, before he regretfully let go of the smaller hand. He walked over, grabbed one of the many white shirts and threw it over to the informant. "You can... wear that."

Izaya nodded and slowly walked out of the room. "I'm not gonna change in here," he stated shortly. He sounded shy. It was not like him, at all.

_Just a few moments later..._

Izaya walked into the bedroom again, only wearing boxers and the white shirts, that only just covered some of his upper thighs and private parts. His cheeks were already red, but when he saw the half naked bodyguard, only wearing boxers, he blushed darkly, his face going completely red. "A-Aren't you going to wear anything else?" he asked in a mumbling tone, not able to take his eyes off of the blond's body.

"No," was the short answer Shizuo gave the informant. He sat down on the bed and shortly patted the place next to him on the bed. When the raven haired sat down, the blond leaned back until he was lying down on the bed, lying quite comfortable.

Izaya took a deep breath and lied down, his head resting on the bodyguard's arm. He was snuggling comfortably to the blond and a smile spread across his face, when he felt an arm being wrapped around him. He could lie there forever.

Both of them were quiet for quite some time, before Shizuo finally had enough courage to ask a question. "Hey, Izaya?" he mumbled low. He didn't feel like calling him 'flea' right now. "Do you... want to go out on a date tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was... kinda quick and not the best chapter, I'm sorry. And I'm kinda sick at the moment... which has nothing to do with this.**

**I got the best (okay, maybe not) idea for the next chapter. I promise I will make it good!**

**Please review~! ^w^**


	8. Fangirls

**A/N: Sorry to spam you with two chapters in a row. I just don't have a life and all my RP partners are gone. So fanfiction is really all I could do, if I didn't want to bore myself to death. Haha, well enjoy chapter 8! ^^**

* * *

><p>Shizuo slowly opened his eyes, as the sunlight hit his face. He turned his head to look down at the raven haired, who was still sleeping in his arms. It was weird having his former enemy lying there in his arms. But it still felt... nice. He wasn't complaining at all. But the skin contact throughout the night had made it hard for him to fall asleep. He when he finally did, he felt comfortable.<p>

He wanted to lie in bed all day, but just before the informant had fallen asleep, he had asked him out. And he got a 'yes'. They were supposed to go out today. As a couple. In public. They would probably meet someone they knew and get a lot of stares. To other people they were still enemies who hated each other like hell after all. Their whole relationship only changed the day before. When they kissed, for the first time ever. Both their first kiss. It was the first everything. Even the date that day.

The bodyguard lied still for several moments, just watching the raven haired sleeping in his arms. But he knew he had to wake him up soon. And so he did. He slowly leaned down to kiss the informant's cheek, but stopped himself and pulled back again. Instead, he just moved a hand up and patted the other male's head shortly. "Wake up, Izaya."

Izaya grumbled low in his sleep, not even close to waking up. He snuggled closer to the bare chest in front him happily, a wide and happy smile spread across his face. He didn't wanted to leave that place for a long time. He wanted to stay there forever. He was asleep though, so he couldn't do anything about it before he woke up. He was lying comfortable in the bodyguard's strong arms and it was warm. He snuggled his whole body closer to Shizuo's, his bare legs snaking in between the blond's to feel the warm better. He sighed contently and pressed his head close to the bare chest.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile lightly, as the informant snuggled closer. But he had to wake him up. And since the pat didn't work at all, he deiced to just get up himself. He moved his arms slowly away from the thin body, noticing that the informant really didn't like that, and sat up on the bed.

Izaya's eyes quickly opened, when he felt the warmth leave him. He blinked a few times to wake up completely, before he sat up in the bed with a wide yawn. Of course, he had bed hair. He turned his head to look at the blond and smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo, who already stood up on the floor, turned to look down at the raven haired. He held back a silent laugh, when he noticed the bed hair. "'Morning," he said shortly and turned around again to find some clothes. He really didn't have much else than the many bartender suits, that Kasuka bought to him, so he just figured he would be wearing that on their date.

_Just a few hours later in the streets of Ikebukuro..._

Shizuo looked around on the people, who was walking around on the streets. He was holding the informant's hand in his own and they both got weird looks from other people. It made him both uncomfortable and quite angry. They could mind their own business.

Izaya smiled happily and his face was in a light red color. He didn't mind all the watchers watching them. It was a date with the monster after all. He knew they would get a lot of stares no matter where they went. He giggled shortly and walked closer to the blond, as he tightened his grip around the bigger hand. "We have an audience, Shizu-chan~" he said in an almost singing tone.

Shizuo's eyes drifted annoyed around on the 'audience', his grip around the small hand tightened slowly. Why was he getting so annoyed? It really shouldn't matter if people looked at them. But apparently it annoyed the hell out of him.

Izaya noticed the annoyed expression quickly on the blond, but he just smiled sweetly. "Shizu-chan, relax," he said and pulled the arm he was holding hands with closer to himself. "We're on a date. Ignore the others."

Shizuo sighed silently and tried his best to relax. In the same second he opened his mouth to speak, a loud squeal from behind forced both of the men to stop walking quickly and turn half around to see who was squealing. But none of them let go of the other's hand.

Erika Karisawa stood not far behind them, her mouth wide open in a big smile, her hands into fists and her eyes sparkling. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it~!" She repeated it countless times, her arms going up and down. She squealed once again, louder this time, when she noticed that the two male's were holding hands. "I knew it~!" she yelled loudly in another squeal and quickly ran up to the two. The rest of the Kadota-gang, Kadota Kyohei, Togusa Saburuo and Walker Yumasaki, were leaned up against the van further away, looking hopelessly after the otaku.

Both Izaya and Shizuo stared at the otaku, as she approached them with that huge and wide smile, like she just saw the greatest thing in the world. If he had a choice, Shizuo would have walked away in a split second. But for some reason, Izaya didn't move at all.

Even though he had all the reasons to walk away and continue the date, Izaya just stood still and watched the girl with amusement. He was a bit surprised though. He didn't expect his first date to be interrupted that quick by a yaoi fangirl. But he knew what she was after.

"You're on a date, right? I knew it! I bet you spend the whole night together, kissing, cuddling and making sweet love, right~?" Erika squealed once again loudly just by imagining the two men naked in the same bed. He blushed lightly and quickly searched her pockets. A second after, she pulled a camera up, already ready to take a picture of the two. "I need a kiss, you two~! And remember to send me the video of the sweet love!" She squealed again, and it was starting to piss the bodyguard off.

Izaya giggled and turned around to smile for the camera, as he leaned closer to the blond. "Fine, one kiss and you'll go, right?" He looked up at the bodyguard and smiled sweetly. "One kiss and she'll leave us alone."

"What?" was the first thing Shizuo almost shouted. He wasn't going to kiss anyone in front of a freaking camera! But then again... If he kissed the informant once, the otaku would leave them alone and let them continue their not even begun date. He sighed shortly. "Fine, one kiss." He looked down at the raven haired and slowly leaned down close to him.

Erika squealed silently and quickly took a picture of the two males as they neared each other. If she could control her insane fangirl-ness, she would video tape the whole thing. But she couldn't and she knew that her squealing would destroy the whole video. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Izaya felt his face grow hot and his heart beat faster, when the blond leaned down to him. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, as he slowly leaned up to slowly let them get nearer. He wouldn't let go of the other's hand. He never wanted to. Not even because of some stupid fangirl who wanted a picture. It was weird.

Shizuo slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head just a bit to the side, when his lips met Izaya's in a soft kiss. He had to stay leaned down for their lips to stay connected. But he didn't have a problem with that.

Erika silenced several squeals and stopped a massive nosebleed, just so she could take the lovely pictures. She took countless pictures of the kiss. She didn't believe her eyes. They were actually kissing right in front of her! She could barely hold back on her inner fangirl. But she did it to take good pictures.

People on the streets turned to look at the two 'enemies' kissing in the middle of the street with a fangirl taking countless pictures. Random mumbling went around in the large crowd, but none of the 'enemies' seemed to care. It was like the whole world just disappeared the second their lips met.

Regretfully, Izaya pulled back after several moments. He wanted the kiss to continue forever, but he didn't like all the sudden attention from everyone. He smiled sweetly at the bodyguard, before he turned his head to look at the drooling otaku. "There, one kiss~" he said in an almost singing tone.

Erika, who was close to fainting and already drooling, smiled widely like a freak and bowed, as she took another picture of the two just standing there. "Thank you very much~!" she almost sang and turned around to run back to the Kadota-gan by the van. But she quickly turned around again and grinned widely. "And don't forget to take pictures or video tape the sweet love making~!"

Shizuo sighed shortly and silently at the last comment. He knew there would be no 'sweet love making' for a while. He wasn't ready to have his first time yet. And the fact that his first time would be with a guy... it only made him even more nervous just by the thought. It wasn't like him to get nervous about anything. But this was something he hadn't tried before – ever.

Izaya turned to look at the bodyguard again, as a sweet smile spread across his face again. His one hand were still in the blond's and he stayed leaned close to the other. He planted a quick kiss on Shizuo's cheek, before he opened his mouth to speak; "So... want to get on with our date?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was actually quite fun to write. Next chapter will be about their date, I promise! :3**

**Please review~! ^w^**


	9. The date

**A/N: I'm sorry to spam you guys with chapters! I just have nothing to do. I don't have a life outside and all my RP partners has left me. I'm sorry! **

**Anyway; enjoy chapter 9! ^^**

* * *

><p>Shizuo and Izaya walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. Not one of them had let go of the other's hand. None of them would. The only one who seemed to care about all the talking among the crowd was Shizuo. It pissed him off. But because of that scene for the otaku, it was impossible for people not to talk. It was obvious to anyone, that the two 'enemies' was on a date and possibly a couple. But no one dared to actually walk up and ask. Anyone from Ikebukuro knew how the monster would react.<p>

Izaya looked shortly around on the 'audience' and couldn't help but giggle. It was always amusing to see how people reacted to things. But his attention quickly went back to the blond, who was walking next to him. It was him he was on a date with after all. Not his humans. His beloved monster. He noticed the pissed off expression in the bodyguard's face and quickly searched the surroundings to find somewhere to go. When his eyes met a cinema, a wide smile spread across his face and he quickly pointed towards it. "How about we go watch a movie?" he suggested in a happy tone, as he looked back up at the taller male.

Shizuo quickly looked over at the cinema, that the informant had pointed to. It didn't seem like a bad idea, so he just agreed to go in and see a movie.

_Hours later after the crappy movie..._

"Wow, that was bad, huh?" Izaya laughed as he walked out of the cinema. He turned with a wide smile on his face and looked at the bodyguard. The date wasn't boring. As long as he could be with Shizuo, it would never be boring and he would never lose interest. Not in Shizuo. It was impossible for him.

They had gone in and watched a romance movie. The whole room was filled with boys and girls, couples, and the two men got lots of stares. None of them had expected anything else anyway. They both knew it was weird for two guys to walk in and watch a romance movie together. But it was a whole lot stranger when it was Shizuo and Izaya who walked in to see a romance movie. Together. Like a couple.

"Very bad. I'm never watching that again." Shizuo sighed and walked up to the informant. He looked down at him and slowly grabbed the raven haired's hand again. He wanted to hold his hand for as long as he could and as many times as he could. He would take any chance.

Izaya felt his face grow hot again, as his hand was grabbed again. He didn't need to look down and see how their hands were. A light red color appeared on his cheeks and a happy smile spread across his face. He quickly moved closer to the bodyguard and his one arm snaked around the taller male's without letting go of the blond's hand.

Shizuo stared down at the raven haired, who was attached to his arm, for just a few moments, before he started walking. "So... wanna eat out or bring something home to me?" he asked and turned his head to look down at the informant. He knew people was staring, but right at that moment he didn't care anymore. He had to get used to it eventually. If he and Izaya was going to stay together, that was.

"Bring something home to you," Izaya answered shortly. He knew how little the bodyguard wanted to eat out. And if he had to be honest, he didn't want to eat out either. The attention was almost too much. They couldn't go anywhere without being stared at.

_2 hours later at Shizuo's apartment..._

Izaya stared into the blond's eyes. He was sitting on the monster's lap, his legs on both sides of him and his arms wrapped around the other's neck. His heart was beating very fast. How did dates usually end? Since it was a good date, he figured it would end with... them sleeping together. But he wasn't ready for it. Or actually, he wanted his first time to be with Shizuo, so maybe it was a good thing to end their date with?

They had quickly finished the food they bought from Russia Sushi. Of course, Izaya got fatty tuna. They had been talking for about an hour before they were in that position; Izaya sitting on Shizuo's lap.

Shizuo stared back into the raven haired's eyes. His arms were lightly wrapped around the informant's waist to keep him close. He knew how this was going to end. Someone just had to take the first move. But none of them did. They just sat there on the couch, staring into each other's eyes.

Izaya leaned just a bit closer to the blond, his eyes locked to Shizuo's. He wanted to kiss him, stay with him and not leave, ever. He had no reason other than his job, since he had asked Namie to take a few days off. But his work could wait. He wanted to give the monster of Ikebukuro all his attention.

Shizuo let the smaller male come closer. He wanted him closer, if he had to be honest. He wanted him to stay there forever. Was he really... madly in love with him?

Finally, Izaya took the courage to break the silence, that wasn't awkward at all. He opened his mouth and whispered softly; "What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, this was bad. I've never been on a date before and I haven't watched any romance movies in years, so I have no idea what the hell you're supposed to do on a date. I just tried my best to at least make it look like a date.**

**Anyway; please review~! ;3**


	10. Heartbeat

They sat in silence, none of them said a single word. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. The silence would look awkward to anyone else, but for them it was anything but awkward. But there was still one problem; how was the date supposed to end?

But even though they didn't know how they should end the date, one of them had to say something, anything. None of them did, though. The only thing that was done before the silence broke, was Shizuo, who slowly moved his hands down the informant's back. He had to do something and that was the only thing he could think of at that moment.

Izaya's eyes quickly widened at the touch and his heart beat went faster, his face slowly going into a light red color. He knew where this would end if he let the blond grab his ass. And he wasn't ready. Not yet. He did the first thing that came to his mind and quickly leaned close to the bodyguard, resting his head against the other's chest and turning his head to the side, listening not so carefully at Shizuo's heart beat. "Your heart has a very nice rhythm, " he said to break the silence.

Shizuo looked down at the raven haired and slowly moved his hands a bit up his back. "Uh... thanks, I guess?" he mumbled. He wasn't really sure how his heart would have a nice rhythm. To him, every heart would have the same sound. The beating from his wouldn't have any other tone than every other heart. He didn't know it yet, but he was wrong. His heart had a special sound; to Izaya.

Even though Izaya had said the first thing that came to his mind and wasn't sure if it was true, he slowly started to listen carefully to the monster's heart. It was a relaxing sound and it made him smile happily. He really was head over heels in love with Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro. And listening to his heart, only made him fall even more in love with him.

Shizuo slowly moved his one hand up to place it on the raven haired's head. He kept it still for a short second, before he gently started to stroke his head, petting lightly. His heart was beating faster than it normally would. He was close to the man he liked after all. He couldn't say he loved him, not yet. He wasn't even close to be ready to say that. And he wasn't going to say it for quite a while. He knew that.

Even though he didn't wanted to, Izaya slowly pulled his head back. He had to do what he was about to do. It was now or never. If he wasn't going to do it at that moment, he wouldn't do it in a long time. Probably not in years. He looked at the blond and gently grabbed around his head, pulling him down to force him to rest his head on his chest. He forced the bodyguard's hand away from his own head, even though he wanted it to stay.

"Listen, Shizu-chan," he said in an almost whispering tone. His heart was beating insanely fast, faster than it should, just because Shizuo was close. "This is what you do to me."

Shizuo was a bit shocked, when his head suddenly was pulled down to the informant's chest. But he just listened to the heart beating anyway. It... had a nice sound, if he had to be honest. He glanced shortly up at the raven haired as he spoke, his arms slowly snaking around the thin body to press his ear closer to the chest. He wanted to listen and hear more of that sound. It was weird. Like that sound actually made him... happy. Just because of a heart beat.

"You make my heart beat faster than it should, Shizu-chan..." Izaya paused for a short second, as he felt his heart beat faster at the arms snaking around him. "It's like every beat is like me saying..." He stopped himself, hesitating for a moment. Was he really going to say this? He had to do it now. There was no turning back.

He slowly pulled Shizuo's head away from his chest and pulled him up to stare into his eyes. He hesitated for another short moment, before he took a deep breath in, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "...I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if it was any good, but... yeah. I tried. And sorry it's so short. I'll do better next time.**

**This was really hard for me to write, because it reminded me of someone... I'm not going to bore you with it, so I'm just gonna stop. Anyway; next chapter will be M rated, I promise!**

**Please review~! ^w^**


	11. Almost

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is rated M, so if you don't want to read any of that kind, I suggest you click away now. To everyone else; enjoy chapter 11! ;3**

* * *

><p>Shizuo stared into the raven haired's eyes. He repeated what the other said a few seconds ago over and over again in his head. Even though he knew the informant loved him, he didn't expect him to actually say it that quick. He felt his own heart beat faster than before and he didn't really know what he was supposed to do.<p>

For Izaya, the silence was uncomfortable, awkward. He really didn't like this kind of silence. Maybe the monster really didn't like him and was trying to find a way to end it with him? No. He knew Shizuo better than anyone and he knew that breaking up with him would be a fight, probably ending with a furious brute. And the date didn't go that bad. At least that was what Izaya thought.

The silence continued for what felt like forever, before Izaya finally decided to break it. "Shizu-chan... say something," he said in a mumbling tone. He stared at the blond, waiting for a respond.

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, anything. But when nothing came out, he just closed it again. He didn't know what to say or do. He only knew one thing; somehow he was... happy. Very slowly a smile spread across his face. "You... love me?"

Izaya couldn't help but smile when he saw the smile slowly spread across the bodyguard's face. He quickly nodded and his smile slowly faded. If there ever was a time to confess and say everything, it was now. He took a deep breath in and lowered his head to look down, before he started to talk.

"I've loved you since high school. I just... didn't wanted to admit it before now." He slowly lifted his head back up to stare into the blond's eyes. "You make my heart beat faster than it should be able to. I love you so much, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo didn't need any more than that. He quickly leaned close to the raven haired and forced their lips to meet in a soft and long kiss. He was probably going to regret not saying anything later, but he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

Izaya's eyes widened a bit in surprise when his lips got connected with the bodyguard's. But all he did was to kiss back and smile lightly. His one hand went through the blond hair and pulled the man's head closer to himself. Even though this was the first time he ever did anything like this, his lips slowly parted, forcing Shizuo's to do the same.

Shizuo didn't even fight back the least when his lips were forced to part. If he had to be honest, he wanted to taste the informant in every possible way he could, which was weird for him. It was not normal. He hesitated for a short moment, before he let his tongue slip into Izaya's mouth, their tongues gently touching.

Izaya blushed lightly at the feeling of the brute's tongue inside his mouth. His own tongue slowly started playing with the other's, like they had been doing that for years. He knew where this would end if it continued. The bedroom. But it wasn't like he didn't wanted to do it. He just... wasn't sure how. He had never tried it after all.

Shizuo could barely take it. He felt the sudden urge to just run to the bedroom and throw the informant on the bed and... well, do it. He would do it, if it wasn't his first time actually wanting to. There had never been a girl or guy who made him feel this way. It was only Izaya.

Izaya slowly pulled away from the kiss, his face bright red at a thought. He slowly moved away from the bodyguard and lowered his head a bit. "Sh-Shizu-chan..." he mumbled and swallowed thickly. His heart was beating fast, racing forward. "Do you... want to continue this in the bedroom?" He slowly lifted his head a bit and looked at the blond, his heart beating as he waited for a respond.

Shizuo looked surprised at the raven haired, but he couldn't help but smile. He stood up, grabbed the informant's hand and walked to the bedroom, dragging Izaya behind him.

Izaya calmed down a bit when the bodyguard agreed. He followed happily behind the taller male and held his hand with a wide smile. But he was really nervous. It was the bedroom after all, and what would happen in there might be his first time, for both of them.

Shizuo entered the bedroom shortly after and sat down on the bed, forcing the smaller male to sit down on his lap with his legs spread apart and placed on both sides of him. His arms snaked around the informant's waist and he looked at him, a light smile planted on his face. "So... what do you want to do in here?"

Izaya placed his hand on the brute's shoulder, gently rubbing the tense spot on them, his eyes locked down at his face. "Well..." He paused shortly, trying to find an excuse to see the bodyguard's body. He couldn't find one, though, so he just had to be honest. "Can I... see you chest?" His face turned into a red color within a short second and he lowered his head a bit.

Shizuo tried to hold back his laughter, but he failed and just let it out. "You don't have to ask," was all he answered, a light smile spread across his face.

Izaya smiled widely and looked back at the monster. Without hesitating for another moment, he quickly ripped the blond's white shirt open and revealed his now bare chest. He stared at the bare skin for several moments, his face growing hot and his heart beating faster. He slowly let a hand slide down the muscular torso, his eyes not leaving the bare chest."Sexy..." he mumbled low, mostly to himself.

Shizuo blushed lightly at the touch on his now bare chest. And at that moment, he wanted to see the informant's chest as well. Very slowly he moved his hands up the thin man's back and up under his shirt.

Izaya shivered lightly at the touch and blushed darker. He quickly looked down at the bodyguard. His mind went blank. He didn't even think as he pulled his hands away from the bare chest, only to pull his own shirt off, revealing his thin torso, and tossed the shirt to the side. He knew where this was going, but if he had to be honest. He really didn't care.

Shizuo's eyes slowly trailed down at the thin torso. He couldn't help but think, that Izaya actually was kind of... hot. He hesitated for one moment, before he somehow managed to force the informant down on the bed and he leaned over him, his eyes locked down at the other's. Not a single thought came to his mind when he did that. He just did it, like it was meant to happen.

Izaya looked shocked up at the blond now above him. He didn't know if it was going too fast or too slow. All he knew was that he suddenly wanted Shizuo. His hands slowly made their way down the bare and muscular torso above him and down to the bodyguard's belt. In a short moment he got it removed and got zipped the pants down, revealing the boxers that the blond wore.

It was obvious that Shizuo already was turned on. Only that simple touch when his pants got zipped down made his cheeks go into a red color. He slowly pulled away from the other and stood up on the bed. He hesitated for several moments, before he finally pulled his pants down and tossing them to the side, so he now only stood in boxers.

Izaya quickly looked the blond up and down, enjoying everything he saw. He wanted to see more. But if the bodyguard was going to be naked, so was he. He took a deep breath in, before he slowly stood up on the bed, stood in front of the blond. He placed his hands on his already unzipped pants and pulled them down, revealing his boxers and his skinny legs. He quickly moved the pants down form the bed and took the short step that was between the two men. His arms snaked around Shizuo's neck, pulling himself closer.

"I don't know how to do this, Shizu-chan..." he admitted in a mumbling tone. "It's... my first time and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

Shizuo's arms quickly moved around the thin body, pulling him close. "Izaya... This is my first time too. I have really no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do. Well, I do know what..." He sighed shortly and looked down at Izaya. "Since it's our first time... I don't think we should think that much and... just do it."

Izaya didn't really listen. He was busy thinking. A small smile slowly spread across his face. "If we're going to do this..." he paused and slowly moved out of Shizuo's grip, taking a step back, "I want to see Shizu-chan's body first~"

Shizuo sighed shortly and without hesitating, he pulled his boxers down, revealing his entire and now naked body. He blushed lightly and looked over at the informant, who obviously was blushing like hell. "There... Now it's your turn."

Izaya's face was in a dark red color by the sight of the bodyguard's body. His eyes were locked on a certain part of the body. _He's... so much bigger than me_, he thought to himself. He quickly moved his hands in front of his own crotch and slowly looked up at the monster's face. He quickly shook on the head, his face bright red. "N-No... I don't want to..." he mumbled and looked down at the bed.

Shizuo took a step forward and grabbed around the informant's wrist, forcing his hands away from his crotch. "Flea... Take them off or I'll do it for you," he stated and looked down at the raven haired. He placed his hands on Izaya's hips, ready to pull the boxers off if he wasn't going to do it himself.

Izaya's face grew even more red and he quickly looked up at the taller man. "Fine, I'll take them off myself..." he mumbled and took a step back, before he turned around, his back to the bodyguard. He took a deep breath in. There was no turning back now. He quickly slipped out of his boxers, revealing his entire skinny body. But he was standing with his back to Shizuo, so the only thing that would be showing, was his ass.

Shizuo sighed and walked up close to the other, his arms snaking around the thin body and he pressed his lips close to the informant's neck, kissing it softly. "Izaya..." he whispered and moved his hands down to the raven haired's lower stomach. "Turn around or I'll touch you."

Izaya shivered and blushed darker at the touch and kiss. He was silent for a few moments, before he finally answered. "I'm... not turning around..."

Shizuo didn't hesitate for a single second. He just moved his one hand down and grabbed around the shaft. It was... small but perfect. Perfect to him.

Izaya widened his eyes in surprise and quickly turned around, forcing the other to let go. "Shizu-chan!" he said loudly in shock, his face in an even darker red than before. But it only got darker, when he realized how close they were and that they both were naked. It only took him a second to realized what parts touched. But he didn't do anything else than snake his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled himself closer. He was ready. Ready to have Shizuo as his first time.

Shizuo's arms were wrapped around the informant's thin waist, keeping them close. He didn't care that their members touched. But the touch made him blush and feel even more excited than he was before. He stared down at Izaya for several long moments, before he finally spoke. "So... are we really doing this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this was quite long. And also sorry that they didn't actually do it. If I had continued it would be way too long. But I promise I will make next chapter as soon as possible, the chapter where they actually do it!**

**I think I eventually will have made all my fanfictions M rated. And I'm planning to do it~!**

**Anyway; what do you think? Reviews makes me incredibly happy~! ^w^**


	12. First time

A simple and single nod was all Izaya gave back in respond, his face burning by the closeness of their bodies. They really couldn't get closer to each other. It was impossible to get closer. And Izaya liked it. Maybe a bit too much. Especially the feeling of the blond's excitement against himself and his own against the other. He pulled himself up and let their lips meet in a deep yet soft kiss, before he pulled both of them down to lie on the bed, Shizuo on top.

Shizuo placed both hands down on the bed with the informant's head in between, helping him to keep his balance so he wouldn't just fall down on the smaller man. He tilted his head to the one side to let the kiss deepen, his tongue slowly pushing inside the raven haired's mouth. He suddenly wanted him – badly. But since this was the first time for both of them and he didn't know how to do things, he wanted to take it slow.

Izaya's tongue instantly started playing around with the tongue now inside his mouth. He had never had this feeling before. He was insanely turned on and he wanted it badly. He wanted Shizuo. Only him, no one else.

A soft moan left the informant's mouth and went into the bodyguard's. He continued the kiss, even though he was embarrassed of moaning so suddenly. His face turned into a bright red color. Was it really him that moaned? Was it too loud? Somehow, he just didn't care. He was enjoying the moment too much to care.

Shizuo felt himself get even more aroused by the moan he felt and he could barely wait any longer. His one hand moved down the raven haired's side until it reached his hips. As the informant bucked his hips a bit upwards like he wanted it, Shizuo slowly moved his hand down to the entrance. This was how it was done, right? He had to prepare him before he entered.

Izaya slowly pulled away from the kiss, when he felt the hand near his entrance. A string of saliva hung in the air for a few seconds, before it dropped as Izaya spoke. "Do it." He stared up at the blond, his eyes full of lust and need.

Getting permission, Shizuo moved two fingers into the entrance. He heard a soft and extremely cute moan leave the informant's lips, which meant he was doing it right. Or that it at least felt good. His fingers moved back and forth, preparing the man.

Izaya tilted his head backwards, his legs spreading further apart to give the other more room. It felt good. More than good. It felt amazing. And he could only imagine how it would feel to have Shizuo inside him.

After several moments, Izaya felt like he was close at coming. He didn't wanted to but he was. And it was only because of the fingers inside him. He had to stop it. He wanted to have Shizuo instead. "Sh-Shizu-chan... I'm ready," he said in between his soft moans, as he tilted his head back up, his eyes staring at the blond with nothing but pure lust.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out and placed his hand back down onto the bed, his eyes locked down at the raven haired. He didn't wait a single second. He just placed his member in front of the entrance, his face turning into a light red. "Ready?" he asked, just to be sure.

Izaya shivered at the feeling in his lower body. He nodded quickly at the question. He couldn't wait another second.

Shizuo hesitated for a short moment, before he slowly started to push his member inside the informant. His mouth opened just a bit as the tip entered to let a low moan escape his mouth. His eyes were locked down at the raven haired, watching his reactions carefully.

It was only when he felt the member slowly going inside him, that Izaya remembered how big the other was. He threw his head back and arched his back, his mouth open to let a soft and loud moan get out. It wasn't good. It was incredibly amazing.

After a few moments, Shizuo's member was deep inside the other, all the way in. This was the time he would start moving, right? Without realizing it, his hips bucked back and forth slowly, his member following the action inside the informant.

Izaya bucked his hips back up as the other started moving, begging for more. His moans became louder for every thrust, enjoying the moment insanely much.

The room was soon filled with nothing but soft and loud moans from both of them and small sounds of skin meeting skin when the thrusts became faster and firmer. Both of them loved it. More than they thought they would. Especially when it was the first time for both of them.

After several minutes, Izaya was very close to his release. His arms quickly wrapped tightly around the blond's neck, pulling himself up close. His legs moved around the blond's hips to keep himself close. The thrusts didn't help. It only made it worse. His release threatened in his lower body. He moaned even louder at that feeling. "Shizu... _ah_... -chan..." He paused for a long moment to moan loudly, before he continued in between his moans. "I... have to... _ah_... I'm gonna.. _Nnghh_..."

He didn't wait another second. He couldn't wait any longer. His eyes closed tightly together, as he released himself, his entrance tightened around Shizuo's member. He came suddenly and his face went into a bright red color. The white substance covered both men's stomachs since they were so close.

Only a second after the entrance tightened around his member, Shizuo came. The thrusting stopped quickly. He didn't have the time to pull out, so the informant was filled.

Izaya shivered at the feeling of the sudden release into him, but it only made a small and satisfied smile appear on his face. He slowly leaned back and looked up at the blond. He didn't know what to say, so he just leaned close and let their lips meet in a soft and loving kiss.

Shizuo leaned close to let the kiss continue softly. He bucked his hips slowly back and pulled out, making the informant shiver lightly. Without breaking the kiss, he somehow managed to lie down on the bed and pull the raven haired close to himself, wrapping his arms around him to keep him close.

Not making a single objection, Izaya snuggled close up to the bodyguard. He felt a yawn threaten to pass his lips, so he pulled back from the kiss quickly and let it happen. Even though he knew it beforehand, sex had made him surprisingly tired. He gave the blond a gentle and soft kiss on the cheek, before he closed his eyes.

It was only a second or so after, that he fell asleep. He was comfortable after all. He snuggled close up to the blond, sleeping peacefully in Shizuo's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was short... and kinda bad.**

**Anyway; reviews makes me happy~! ;3**


	13. Embarrassed

Sunlight hit Izaya's face through the window and he slowly blinked his eyes open. It took a few and short seconds for his eyes to see what was right in front of him. Bare skin. More correctly; the bodyguard's bare and muscular chest. His eyes widened quickly and his face grew hot and dark red. Memories from the night before went through his head quickly and it only made his face even more red. Did he really do that?

A second or so after, he noticed that the blonde's one arm held him close. He slowly trailed his eyes down the other's body until they met both of their hands, intertwined. He couldn't help but let a soft smile spread across his face and he gently squeezed the man's hand. His eyes quickly trailed back up to look at Shizuo's sleeping face, which only made Izaya's smile wider and his face a bit more red.

The informant slowly leaned up towards the sleeping bodyguard and planted a soft and light kiss on his lips. He slowly and almost silently sat up on the bed and slowly but regretfully let go of the other's hand. His face was still dark red as he slowly moved away from the blond and off the bed.

As he stood up a pain went through his body, coming from his lower parts. To be more correct; his ass. He quickly brought a hand around to the sore part of his body and slowly started walking out of the bedroom with the sleeping blond. Unfortunately he was rather clumsy for some reason. He had completely forgotten all the clothes on the floor and had tripped over a pair of pants. He landed with a loud _bump_ on the floor, his body stretched out and his face hidden on the hard surface he now was lying on.

By the loud _bump_, Shizuo shot his eyes open very quickly. He quickly sat up on the bed after noticing that the informant was gone and away from his arms. He blinked a few times, before he looked around in the bedroom. It took a very short moment, before he noticed the raven haired lying naked on the floor on his stomach. He held back a short laugh, but he quickly moved away from the bed and walked to him, helping him up by grabbing his shoulders.

Izaya widened his eyes when he was pulled up from the floor. He quickly turned his head and looked at the blonde. His heart was beating faster than before, his face in a dark red color. He knew they both were naked and had already seen each other's bodies, but he didn't want the bodyguard to see his... private parts in daylight. Not when he was so much smaller than the other. Not that it mattered, he was just embarrassed. Mostly of what happened the night before.

Shizuo somehow managed to get the raven haired up from the floor, even without any help from the other. He looked at the informant carefully. Why did he leave bed? "Are you alright?" Izaya was the one he loved after all. Yes, loved. He really did love that flea, more than he ever thought he was going to love anyone. And he wanted them to be together forever.

Izaya nodded quickly and stood up, leaving the bodyguard's arms. He quickly looked around and grabbed the nearest pair of boxers, which fortunately was his own, and pulled them on. His face was bright red as he turned around again, noticing the other man's naked body. "I-I'm fine," he mumbled and turned around again to gather his clothes. His heart was racing forward. Had he really done that the day before? But it wasn't that bad. It was absolutely amazing, Shizuo was absolutely fantastic. He was just embarrassed of his own noises he made. Had he really been moaning that loud?

Shizuo stared at the other man and slowly stood up. Was he planning to leave? Had he really been that bad in bed? "Izaya... are you leaving?" he asked, his voice almost sounding hurt like he really didn't wanted him to leave. And he didn't. He wanted him to stay – forever. He just knew it was impossible. They had to separate at some point. They couldn't stay together forever.

Izaya slowly turned around after he had gathered his own clothes and quickly tossed the blonde's boxers to him. "Put some clothes on," he said, ignoring the question. He wasn't planning to leave. As he turned again and started walking out of the bedroom, he felt his arm being grabbed and he slowly turned his gaze down to the floor.

Shizuo held his tight grip around the thin and bare arm, his eyes locked down at the raven. He had quickly pulled the boxers on so he wouldn't just stand butt naked. "Izaya, answer me. Are you leaving?" he asked again, hoping the answer would be a no. Not just hoping, almost praying. Still, it was kind of pathetic not wanting the man to ever leave when less than a week ago he thought he hated him. No, he never really hated him. He was just in denial. Now it was more like all the hate disappeared at once and was replaced with nothing but pure love. Yes, Shizuo Heiwajima did in fact love Izaya Orihara, probably more than anything and anyone.

Izaya slowly shook his head and turned around, his head lowered and his face hidden from the blonde. "I'm not leaving," he answered mumbling and took a step closer to the taller male, forcing him to let go. He dropped the clothes down on the floor and snaked his arms around the bodyguard, pulling himself close and resting his head on the muscular chest, as he started listening to the heartbeat he loved so very much.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around the thin man and pulled him closer. "Then why the hell did you leave bed?" he asked and let a sigh pass his lips.

Izaya turned his head and buried his face in the blonde's bare chest. "I was embarrassed..." he mumbled, his lips lightly brushing over the muscular chest as he did. He tightened his grip around the bodyguard, pulling himself closer to the warm body.

"Of what?" Shizuo gently started caressing the raven's back, his one hand moving a bit up and down. If he could choose, they would still be lying in bed and stay there until they really needed to leave the comfortable place on the bed. But it just didn't go that way. They probably wouldn't return to bed.

Izaya was silent for just a few moments, his hands turning into tight fists on the bodyguard's back. "You were more than amazing last night and I..." He paused shortly, his cheeks turning light red just by letting the scene from the night before go through his head in a split second. He remembered all the moans and all the sounds that filled the room. "...I was just lying there and doing nothing."

Shizuo quickly moved his hands up to the smaller man's shoulder and pulled a bit away, his eyes locking themselves down at the man. "Would you just stop that?" He stared down at the raven with a serious expression on his face. "You were not just lying there. You were amazing. I'm glad you were my first time and I'm glad your my first boy-" He cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. None of them had actually asked if they should be together. But they were boyfriends, weren't they? "I'm glad your my first a lot of things. First date, first kiss... first love."

Izaya stared up at the blonde, his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst and his face bright red at the compliments. His one hand moved around without ever leaving the man's body and he moved it up the other's bare chest and neck until he reached his cheek. He caressed it gently, a soft smile spreading across his blushing face. He slowly leaned close to the man and connected their lips in a soft kiss. The kiss only lasted a short moment before he pulled back again, looking happily up at the man.

He moved his hand on the bodyguard's cheek down and grabbed around his, intertwining them in a single movement. He quickly pegged Shizuo's lips softly, before he asked; "How about I go make some breakfast for us?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This... was not very good, I'm sorry. I don't have much (barely any, actually) experience in love, so... yeah.**

**Reviews makes me incredibly happy~!**


	14. Love

In a light sigh, Shizuo sat down on one of the few chairs he had in the kitchen. He turned a bit around on it, his legs hanging out from the side and his feet touching the hard surface under him, his eyes locked up on the half naked man standing in front of him.

None of them even thought about putting on some more clothes before they walked out of the bedroom. They just stayed in boxers, like it didn't matter at all. Like they had been together more than just a few days. It had only been a few days since the informant had confessed after all. How their relationship was going to evolve, no one knew.

Izaya looked around in the kitchen. "What to cook, what to cook..." he mumbled low, mostly to himself. He had brought his one hand up to grab around his chin, his other hand placed on his hip, as he kept turning his head to figure out what exactly he would cook for the blonde.

"Something... sweet?" He tilted his head a bit and turned around to look at the bodyguard. "What would Shizu-chan like?" he asked, a light smile slowly spreading across his face.

Shizuo just shrugged his shoulders shortly, even though he knew it wasn't much of a help. "Surprise me," he said and leaned back on the chair, his eyes locked on the raven's face. He would never have guessed, that the informant could cook. Wasn't it always Namie that cooked for him or didn't he just order some fatty tuna? Maybe it wasn't that way. Maybe he was amazing at cooking. If it wasn't that way, at least Shizuo could cook a few things. Not a lot though.

"Wow, that was helpful, Shizu-chan," the raven haired said in a sigh and turned around on his heels again. "Hmm..." He tilted his head to the side again, thinking. After a long moment, he quickly took a few steps forward and grabbed a pan. "I'm gonna make eggs with toast~."

Shizuo just nodded, having no objections or protests. He crossed his arms across his bare chest and leaned further back on the chair, his eyes locked on the informant. He was going to watch everything the man did. He would see every little move he made while he was cooking. If this was going to be how every morning went, he wanted to see the first time with his own eyes.

As Izaya grabbed one egg from the pack, his clumsiness suddenly returned and he dropped it down onto the hard floor, the egg instantly breaking. He grumbled low and just turned the stove on, placing the pan on the now burning surface. He continued to grumble at the broken egg on the floor and slowly glanced over his one shoulder, only to see the blonde staring at him, probably trying his best not to laugh of his clumsiness.

"Shizu-chan..." he said and slowly turned his head again to look back down at the pan. "You're making me nervous when you're staring at me like that..." He quickly grabbed another egg and as carefully as possible, he cracked it open above the now hot pan.

Shizuo really tried his best not to laugh, when the other dropped the egg. Still, it was just one mistake. It was nothing. "I just want to watch you cook," he said calmly and let a light smile spread across his face.

Izaya felt his cheeks grow hot but he kept his head turned to hide it from the bodyguard. "F-Fine, then just watch," he said mumbling and continued making the eggs.

An hour or so later, the eggs and toasts were finally finished. Izaya had dropped another few eggs, burned the first two toasts and spilled most of the juice down on the floor. The floor was now a mess, but at least the food was done.

"Done!" Izaya stated proudly and placed a plate with two eggs and two toasts with strawberry jam in front of the blonde. He placed another plate with the same in front of a second chair, where he sat down quickly, scooting closer to the other. A wide smile was spread across his face and his eyes locked themselves on the bodyguard, waiting patiently for his reaction to his cooking.

"Thank you." Shizuo grabbed around one of the toasts and was just about to take a bite, when he felt the wide and staring eyes from the informant. He slowly turned his gaze tot he raven and pulled the strawberry jam filled toast a bit away, but he didn't let go of it. "Are you going to stare at me while I eat?"

Izaya nodded quickly in respond, the wide smile slowly fading and leaving him nervous in anticipation for the blonde to start eating. "Yep, just like you were watching me while I was cooking," he explained shortly and scooted a bit closer to the other, their knees lightly touching under the wooden table.

Shizuo sighed and pulled the slightly burned toast close to his mouth. "Fine," he said and finally took a bite of the piece of toast. He chewed for a few short moments, before he decided to tease the other, just a little bit. He frowned and made a face, like it tasted horrible.

The second Izaya noticed the look in the blonde's face, he quickly got disappointed, sad. He pulled just a bit away and lowered his head. To be honest, he hadn't tried cooking before. Well, he had tried but had failed completely. At least he made toast, something anyone could do.

Shizuo quickly noticed the almost sad look in the raven's face and smiled lightly. "I'm kidding," he said and swallowed the piece he had taken into his mouth. "It's good. Slightly burned, but good."

Izaya's face quickly lit up, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Really?" He quickly leaned up close to the blonde and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before he turned and started eating his own food on the white plate.

They sat in silence for several moments, eating the slightly burned breakfast. Shizuo sat and stared at the raven, watching him eat. He couldn't help but smile lightly at the happy and light smile spread across his face. He couldn't stop himself from saying what he was about to say. He had to say it some time and now maybe was the perfect time?

Without hesitating another moment and after he had finished the food on his plate, he opened his mouth and said, while looking at the informant with a soft smile; "I love you."

Izaya, who was just about to take the last bite of the last egg on his plate, stopped in his movement at those words. His heart quickly started racing faster than ever and his face went into a deep red color. He slowly turned his head and stared at the bodyguard. What... did he just say?

"What?" When he saw the soft smile planted on the blonde's face, he couldn't help but smile back, his heart racing faster than ever. "Really?"

Shizuo nodded and slowly moved his chair close up to the raven's, letting an arm snake around the thin waist next to him and his eyes locking themselves down on the informant. "Yes, really," he said calmly, his heart slowly beating faster. Did he really just say that? He meant it though. He loved that damn flea and he couldn't deny it. Not any more.

Izaya quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled himself up, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss for several moments, before he somehow regretfully pulled back to smile happily at the blonde, his fingers lightly moving through bleached blonde hair.

"I love you too, Shizu-chan," he said, almost whispered, in a soft voice, before he leaned close again and connected their lips yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was short... Sorry D: I'll make the next longer, I promise.**

**Please review~! ;3**


	15. Fangirls part 2

In a light sigh, Shizuo grabbed around the handle to open the fridge. In a quick movement with his one arm, the light turned on and showed the pretty much empty fridge. The coldness from in there met his bare stomach and then his bare chest when he crouched down to look inside. He searched for what felt like hours for him, his eyes narrowed. He sighed heavily and stood back up, slamming the fridge closed again.

"Izaya!" He turned around and looked at the raven, who just sat there by the table. "Why is there no milk in the fridge?" It was only now that he noticed what the informant was holding. The last bottle of milk, probably empty.

Izaya quickly hid the bottle of milk by throwing it somewhere in the room. "You drank it, Shizu-chan," he lied. First lie in their relationship. Great. He sighed and lowered his head, looking down. "I'm sorry. I was thirsty and there was only a little milk left." He quickly stood up and looked at the blonde. "I'll go buy some more milk for you!"

It was weird. Shizuo didn't feel that angry, even though the informant had taken his last bottle of milk. "Fine, but I'm coming with you," he said and walked up close to the raven. He looked down at those beautiful crimson red eyes and let a light smile spread across his face, as he slowly leaned down to press his lips gently to the shorter male's.

A light smile quickly grew on Izaya's face, when his lips met with the blonde's. He gently brought his one small hand around the bodyguard's and quickly intertwined their fingers. After a second or so, he slowly pulled back to create just a bit distance between them. His eyes locked up at the other's and he smiled lightly.

"I was going to make you come with me," he said and quickly kissed the man's lips shortly, before he turned and dragged him into the bedroom to get dressed.

_1 hour later..._

Walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, Shizuo and Izaya got many stares after them. After all, no one was used to see the two 'enemies' like that, holding hands and not trying to kill each other.

A mumbling between everyone else started rather quickly, making Izaya feel a bit uncomfortable. He gently squeezed the bodyguard's hand in his and let his crimson red eyes flick around on all the staring humans, the humans he before would have gone around and messed with. Just not anymore. There was nothing there was more important to him than to be with Shizuo.

Shizuo slowly turned his head to look down at the raven, when he felt his hand being squeezed. He quickly noticed the uncomfortable look on the informant's face. He couldn't lie. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable himself, because of all the stares. But he tried his best to just ignore it.

Many long minutes later, they had bought several bottles of milk, so there would be a milk filled fridge at the bodyguard's apartment for a while. None of them noticed the person pretty much stalking them from behind.

Erika Karisawa had a wide grin spread across her face as she followed the two down the streets of Ikebukuro. She had left the Kadota-gang the second she had noticed them coming down the streets, holding hands. It was just too good to be true. It was real life Shizaya for the second time!

Izaya looked around shortly, noticing how few people were around them all of the sudden and smiled lightly. He glanced up at the blonde and slowly moved closer to him, the light smile staying on his face. Very slowly, he leaned his head to side, resting it lightly on the bodyguard's shoulder.

Shizuo looked down as he felt a head resting on his shoulder. He stared at the raven and couldn't help but let a soft smile spread across his face. He was just about to say something, when he heard an almost silent squeal coming from behind. He sighed silently, knowing who it was in a split second. He quickly stopped walking, forcing the informant to do the same, and turned a bit to look at the Otaku.

Erika quickly stopped walking when the men did. The wide grin didn't leave her face, it only grew when she saw their hands intertwined. "Don't mind me," she said quickly and waved her hands shortly, showing them to keep on walking.

Izaya had lifted his head up from the blonde's shoulder and was now looking at the girl. "Are you going to keep stalking us whenever we are outside, Karisawa-san?" he asked, forcing a light smile onto his face.

Erika quickly nodded. "You guys are so cute together~!" She jumped a few times up and down, not taking her eyes away from the two. Unfortunately for her, she had forgot the camera in the van so she wouldn't be able to get any more pictures. Maybe just... a private live show?

Before either of the men could say something, she quickly started talking again. "Oh, what about the sweet love making video?" She squealed loudly, making the few people nearby turn their heads. "I bet you did it! Who was the uke? Oh, I bet it was IzaIza! He's such an uke! Oh oh, you did take pictures, right? Or recorded the whole lovely thing! I wanna see it!" She went on babbling like that for what felt like forever.

Shizuo sighed heavily, knowing his anger boiled up inside him. But a gentle squeeze around his hand from the raven made him calm down and turn his head to look down at him.

Izaya turned his head as well and looked up at the blonde, a light smile spreading across his face as he locked his eyes with the bodyguard's.

It only took Erika a second to notice how they were staring at each other and it only made her squeal loudly again. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" she pretty much ordered and took a step closer to them, waiting impatiently for the live action Shizaya, a private live action yaoi scene.

Shizuo glanced shortly over at the Otaku and sighed. He knew there was no way to get her away besides giving her what she wanted. He locked his eyes back down at those crimson red ones and slowly let go of the thin hand, only to snake his arms around the informant to pull him closer to himself.

Izaya let the bag with the several bottles of milk fall to the ground as he felt those strong arms around him. His arms slowly snaked around the taller male's neck, his crimson red eyes locked up on the blonde's mocha ones.

Erika stood there, biting down her lower lip to keep herself from squealing and ruining the perfect scene. She knew she was drooling just a bit, but she didn't care. As long as she could see this lovely moment with her own eyes.

Shizuo slowly leaned his head down close to the informant's until their lips met softly. He heard a silenced squeal next to them, but all his attention was on the man in front of him, the man his lips were connected with.

Izaya let the kiss continue for just a few short moments, before he slowly pulled away, knowing he would regret it. He smiled softly up at the bodyguard, before he turned his head to look at the drooling girl. "Now... leave us alone, will you?" He smiled as sweet as he could, letting his arms drop and move away from the blonde. He then turned, grabbed the bodyguard's hand with his one hand and the bag with the several bottles of milk in the other, before he started walking back home to the monster... or rather; his boyfriend's apartment, dragging Shizuo with him.

Erika hadn't noticed that the two were gone. She just stood still, drooling with a wide smile spread across her face. It was perfect! Those two were perfect for each other!

After several long moments, she finally noticed she was standing alone. And that was when she started yelling loudly, blushing wildly; "They are gonna do it! Kyaaaa~! Shizu-chan and IzaIza! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can probably tell from this crappy chapter, but I'm kind of losing interest in writing on this story, so I'm about to end it. I just need to have an ending. However, I can't think of one. So... does anyone want to give me an idea? ^^'**

**Please review~! ;3  
><strong>


	16. Brother

It had been three weeks now, three weeks since their first date and other first things. Like any other couple, they had had their ups and downs. Everybody expected them to be fighting like hell every day but they barely got really mad at each other. Which was very weird for both of them. But what was more weird and very suspicious, was the fact that they barely left the monster's apartment for those three weeks. Only a few times had they left to go buy some food or... other things. And only after a week into their relationship did everyone know about them.

It came as a surprise for most parts, since none of them ever expected those two to be together as boyfriend and boyfriend. For others, like Erika and Shinra, it was obvious how they felt about each other right from the start. All the fights and hatred was just a mask to cover up their true feelings. But not anymore. They were both done with that; forever.

A vibrating sound and a loud ringtone filled the room suddenly. It was just a random song, that originally had been on the phone and the owner didn't bother to change it. It was lying on the kitchen table, waiting to get picked up and to be answered.

Grabbing around the vibrating cellphone, Izaya flipped it open. Even though it wasn't his, he might as well answer it since the owner was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He didn't bother looking at the display and just answered it, pulling it up to his one ear. "Shizu-chan's phone," he said in a light smile, his tone more cheerful than it ever had been. He had, after all, pretty much moved in with the one he loved. Not really but they were practically living together now and he sure as hell wasn't leaving now. Not when their relationship was going so well.

There was a silence from the other end, before the person finally spoke. "_Who is this?_"

"Orihara Izaya," the raven answered in a split second. He didn't recognize the voice but he had a feeling who it might be. "And who do I have the pleasure talking to?"

There was another pause from the other end, only for a few seconds though. "_Why do you have my brother's phone?_" The male on the other end ignored the question. He didn't find it necessary to answer after his own question.

"Ah, Kasuka-san~!" Izaya twirled a bit around and sat down on one of the few chairs in the brute's kitchen. "I just answered for him, because he's in the bathroom taking a shower. But don't worry; I'll give him a message if you tell me what it is~"

Yet another silence lasted a few seconds, before Kasuka spoke again. "_Okay. Then tell him I'm in Ikebukuro and will be over in a few hours to see him._"

"Got it!" Izaya responded in a quick nod. "Then I will see you soon, Kasuka-san~!" And without letting the male answer back, he hung up and flipped the phone closed.

A light smile spread across his face as he pulled himself up to stand. Without even thinking about it one single time, he quickly skipped to the bathroom door. He stared at it, wondering if it was open or not. Taking the chance, he grabbed around the handle and quickly pushed to it. The door quickly went open, which only made him smile even more.

"Shizu-chan~ I'm coming with good news~!" he yelled loudly as he entered, the wide smile spread across his face.

Shizuo, who had been taking a shower and only now was going to dry himself, stared surprised at the raven. He thought he had locked the door. "Do you never knock?" he asked and turned around to grab the nearest towel.

"Nope~!" Izaya giggled lightly and trailed his eyes down the bodyguard's body to his ass. He was used to be seeing the man naked by now, but that body was still making him blush like mad. Only by now had he learned not to get embarrassed or turn into a crazy high school girl whenever he saw that man's muscular body.

Wrapping the towel around his hips to cover himself, Shizuo turned around. "Fine then. What's the good news?" he asked and looked at the raven. A light smile slowly spread across his face when he noticed the blush on the man's cheeks. Why was this man so damn cute blushing?

Izaya smiled widely, before he answered. "You're brother is coming over."

_Just a few hours later.._

Dark brown hair moved slightly as wind passed the male walking up the a certain monster's apartment. With his brown half closed eyes and no expressions in his face, he made it up to the front door. He didn't hesitate for a single second when he knocked. And it only took a short moment for the tall blonde, also known as his brother, to open the door for him.

Shizuo had pulled his clothes on the second he got out of the bathroom and after he heard the news from the informant. Since the raven already was dressed, it was only him that needed to get dressed.

As he opened he door, his eyes quickly locked down at the shorter male and a light smile spread across his face. "Come in," he said, not bothering to even greet before that. Turning around, he walked back inside, letting his brother enter after him.

Kasuka just nodded shortly and walked into the quite warm apartment, closing the door after him. He quickly got his coat off and placed it on a nearby table, before he walked over to the table in the kitchen of the apartment, where his brother and a certain raven haired male sat, maybe a bit too close to each other. But none of that made an expression appear on his face and he just sat down at the other side of the table, his eyes never leaving the two.

Izaya sat on a chair close up to the blonde's, his arm snaked around the man's to keep himself close to him. His crimson red eyes followed the brunette when he sat down, a light smile spread across his face. He knew he couldn't start doing all kinds of things that he normally would do with his love, now that the brother to that man was here.

"So..." Shizuo finally said to break the silence between them. He quickly noticed how the two others were staring at each other, but he moved his gaze to his brother to not be staring at the raven too much. "What are you doing back in Ikebukuro?"

Kasuka slowly turned his gaze to meet with his brother's. "I'm shooting a new movie and I hadn't actually planned to come visit you. But then I heard rumors that you were dating someone." He turned his gaze back to the raven haired, who only smiled widely back at him. "And I can see that it is true."

"Ah yeah, it is." Shizuo glanced shortly down at the informant clinging to his arm. He didn't really care. He just found it a bit... too much. And that was a lie. They had been sitting close, sleeping close and been close the last three weeks, so why would it be too much now?

Izaya tilted his head slightly to the one side, resting his head on the blonde's one shoulder and keeping his gaze to the brunette. "Don't worry. I'm taking good care of your brother~."

Kasuka watched the two, not a single expression going onto his face. "How long have you been together?" he asked, now curious about their relationship. It wasn't like he had anything against the fact that his brother was with a guy, not at all. In fact he always thought his brother was to guys so it was no surprise. It was only the fact that the boyfriend to his brother made him feel like he was being watched and getting his mind read. Of course, nothing showed in his face; just like always.

"Uhm..." Before Shizuo could continue, he was interrupted by Izaya; "Three weeks exactly. We had our first date three weeks ago, first kiss three weeks and a day ago and I've been in love with him ever since I saw him. To answer all of your questions at once; yes, we have been sleeping together, yes I really do love him with my whole heart, no I will not leave him and no I'm not doing him, he's doing me." Even though he sounded so confident and all that, like he was back to how he used to be, his cheeks were still bright red.

Both Shizuo and Kasuka stared surprised at the informant. But Kasuka's face remained with no emotions.

"Izaya, what the hell? Did you have to tell him everything?" Shizuo turned his head and looked down at the raven, quickly noticing the blush, which only made him smile and forget about how he was almost starting to get angry.

Kasuka stared at them, watching them. Somehow he thought they looked good together, like they really were perfect for each other. And he didn't even know this Izaya very well. "Brother..." He paused and stared at his brother instead. "Do you love him back?"

Shizuo quickly turned his gaze to the brunette again, looking away from his boyfriend. He nodded quickly once at the question. "Yes, I love him back," he answered, knowing how it would make the raven's face go insanely red. And it did, turning red in a split second.

There was a silence between all three before Kasuka slowly pulled himself up from the chair, nodding slightly and looking at the informant. "As long as you make my brother happy, you can stay with him," he said and pulled the chair back. "I'm very sorry for the short visit but I have a scene to shoot in just a few minutes."

Shizuo stood up as well, forcing the raven to let go of his arm. "I'll walk you to the door."

Once they stood in front of the door, Kasuka turned to look at the blonde, his coat finally back on. "I'm glad to see you finally found someone, brother," he said and smiled just slightly at the other, his smile showing no emotions at all even if it should. "I hope you two stay together for a long time or just forever."

Without letting his brother say anything in respond, he just opened the door and left, leaving the blonde to smile for himself.

Turning around Shizuo walked back to the informant, who was still sitting on his chair where they left him. He sat down quickly, scooting close and snaking his one arm around the raven's shoulders.

Izaya leaned up and connected their lips just shortly, before he moved up on the blonde's lap, sitting comfortable as always. A wide smile spread across his face, his back resting up against the bodyguard's chest.

"Your brother really liked us together, didn't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this sucked so much. I have really lost interest in this one. Next chapter will be the last; that's for sure.**

**Please review~! ;3**


	17. The End

It had now been a month since their first date and other first things, a week since they got the approval from Kasuka. They stayed inside the bodyguard's apartment for that whole week, knowing Shizuo had to go back to work for Tom as soon as that week was over. And it was now over.

Shizuo sighed and let a wave of smoke leave his just slightly parted lips. It was the day was going to return to his job as bodyguard for Tom Tanaka and now he was just waiting for the man to come. He had told the informant to stay at the apartment and told him not to bother him while he was working. But he had a feeling it was just not going to happen.

"Yo, Shizuo!" Tom Tanaka's voice reached the bodyguard, making him turn around to face the man. He lifted a hand slightly to greet back at the debt collector, who quickly approached him. "Hey, Tom," he finally said as the man now stood in front of him. It wasn't how it had been a month ago. Shizuo seemed happier than before and even had a light smile spread across his face.

Tom raised an eyebrow as he noticed the unusual smile on the man's face. "You seem happier. What happened while I was gone?" he asked. Of course he would be curious. The monster of Ikebukuro was smiling! It wasn't something that happened very often a month ago.

Shizuo just simply shrugged without letting a word pass his lips. He knew Tom would eventually hear it from around the city or find out, since it was the biggest news in the city at the moment. He was just about to start talking as he was interrupted the second he opened his mouth by someone jumping up on his back.

Even though the bodyguard had ordered him to stay inside the apartment, Izaya just couldn't help but follow him. And so, he quickly jumped up on the man's back, wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist to cling tightly. "Shizu-chan~!" he almost yelled in the most happy tone he could manage. He eyed the debt collector a second after and just smiled widely at him, noticing how the man's eyes widened in surprise.

Shizuo quickly turned his head to look at the raven clinging to him. "What the hell, Izaya! I thought I told you to stay home while I was working!" he said with his voice in a higher level than normal. Now it was harder to stay angry at this man, since he actually love him now.

"But I missed you too much, Shizu-chan, so I wanted to go see you." Izaya pushed his bottom lip forward and pouted, before he slowly moved down from the blonde. He jumped shortly and twirled around to stand in front of him, his back to Tom and face to Shizuo, a wide smile spread across his face. "If you give me a kiss I'll go home and stay there until you get back~"

Tom quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to call the hospital. He didn't know they were together after all, so he just expected a huge fight to happen and that he would have to do a few jobs by himself until his bodyguard had calmed down. But before he could start dialing the number, Shizuo answered.

"Fine, one kiss." Shizuo sighed slightly and leaned down to press his lips to the now lightly blushing informant. Tom's jaw dropped as he saw this, even though he could only see the back of the raven's head and only witnessed some of it. He couldn't believe it. What really did happen while he was gone?

After just a short second, Shizuo pulled back and looked down at the slightly blushing raven. "There. Now go home and stay there, okay?" he said and placed a hand on the man's head to lightly pet the soft raven hair.

Izaya nodded quickly and leaned up to the nuzzling hand. "I'll wait for you~!" he said and smiled widely as he turned to look at Tom. "Don't push him too hard, okay? I'll need him tonight~" And by that, Izaya twirled around and quickly skipped back to the monster's apartment.

Tom stared after the skipping informant for a few seconds, before he turned to look at the smiling blonde. "Okay, what the hell happened the month I was gone?"

Little by little they all returned to how things were a month ago. Except now Ikebukuro had no more huge fights between the monster and the flea, causing people to leave the streets in fear of being killed in the middle of the life and dead fights. Now those two loved each other and they soon took their relationship to the next level by moving in together; in Ikebukuro and in Shizuo's apartment. And none of them could ever be happier than they were when they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Arrhg, this is so short and so bad! Just shows how little interest I have in writing this story. Anyway; it's done~! I won't write anymore on this story!  
>Please review or go read some of my other stories~! ;3<br>**


End file.
